A Sorceress And An Elf
by Dtoneguy
Summary: When Sorceress Verna Sauventreen And Elf Arya meet what will happen between these two powerfull magic users?Will they work together to find out where they are or will they fight to the death?  Im a new writer so feedback welcome!
1. Where am i?

Verna awoke in a daze. As she cautisciosly stood up through the thick fog, Verna opened herself to her Han in hopes to find an answer to where she was...

-ARYA

Arya quickly jumped up. She had awoken unexpectedly to find herself in a heavy fog. Arya stood emotionless shielding her mind from a likely attack.

After several moments she quickly cast out her mind to find any suspicious characters around only to find none. With a few muttered words in the ancient language Arya made some of the fog leave and to her surprise saw slight movement in the distance...

-VERNA

Verna conjured a gust of wind clearing some of the fog that surrounded her. Searching for signs of people with her han Verna tried to recall how she had gotten there.

It had been a typical day at the Wizards Keep, Sisters of the light scurrying about to various duties while young boys concentrated on learning to use their Han. It had been nearly a year since Jagang had been defeated and they where still trying to find more sisters who had been realeased from the dream walkers power. The last person she had seen was Zedd who had been inquiring a young confessor as to why some animals followed her in a peculiar way. As Verna hurried along to question Zedd as to where her dacra had disappeared to(Zedd had confessed to hating them) then Verna had felt a blinding flash of pain and then went unconscious to find herself later in a grassy plain full of fog.

Quite suddenly she felt a presence with her Han then to see a figure racing towards her. Despite Verna's worry she thought that the elegant creature running towards her was the most beautiful creature she had seen. It appeared to be a women but much more beautiful then she had seen before. As she spun around towards the creature...

-ARYA

Arya raced towards the women in pink as the lady had flicked her hand up then after a moments hesitation had conjured a ball of fire in her upturned palm while the women raised her other hand then Arya had felt a barrier go up before her. _What? Why didn't she use the ancient language? She doesn't looked to be drained of any energy at all!_ Arya questioned to herself. she kept a hand on the hilt of her sword as she stopped before the barrier before the women.

-VERNA

As the creature stepped before the barrier that verna had placed. Verna kept a blank expression on her face. She had been caught be surprise to find her dacra missing only then to remember Zedd. _Blasted Wizard_ she cursed to her self. In order to make it look like she new what she was doing he instead casted a ball of fire on her palm and then conjured the barrier of air which was now all that separated the two.

As the creature opened her mouth.

Verna felt a tinge of worry and wished Warren was with her...


	2. Questions and magic mayhem

"Who are you"Aryas voice was dangerous she was being very cautioucs seeing as how she couldnt sence the women in pinks prescnensce with her mind

"I am Prelate Verna Sauventreen I am in charge of the Sisters of the light at the Wizards Keep in Aydindril, Now that I have answered ur question you need to answer mine"The women called Verna responded as the flame in her hand glowed a bright blue. Arya thought that this women be taken seriously her voice commanded autority and lack of patience.

"Now what would that be"Aryas voice was rising hoping to intimidate the women

"Who and what are you?"Verna questioned "Ihave seen many creatures of magic but none as beautiful or frightful as you."

Arya didnt know if she should say this women didnt seem to know what an elf was but many didnt know of their existence. Deciding to delay that answer she in stead said

"Why cant I sense youre mind?"

-VERNA

Verna was startled by the question then decided to strenghthen the barrier and changed the blue flame to a pure white one. That little ball of fire then went to float next to the wall of thick air ready to strike.

"Brisingr deyja" the creature said and with that the ball of fire died and they were in gulfed by darkness. "Brisingr" a ball of yellow fire appeared next to the creatures hand then said "I am Arya of the elves now answer the question." Verna could hear the authority in Aryas voice

_If she can sense my mind or others she must be something related to a dream walker!_ _Thank the Creator for the bond to Richard! _

Verna glared back then recreated her ball of pure white flame to distract her while Verna got her Han ready to hit Arya from behind. "The bond to Richard Rahl protects me from those who wish to invade minds such as yourself."

Arya then muttered something in a strange language then Verna felt as if the Creator himself prevented her from lying. "Who is this Rahl. Do you two work for the Empire?" Arya questioned

And before Verna could help herself she immediaetly replied "yes but we are hundreds of thousands from the entire New and Old worlds. The Dharan empire has fought for control of the world and we have won the world and are only experiencing some small issues" Verna smiled she hadnt told the extent of it but hadnt been lying such as the trouble with the sisters of the dark that had been realesed with jagangs death.

-ARYA

Arya wasnt surprised the only thing she wasnt expecting was the small trouble part the varden and elves were more than just a minor problem for the Empire weather galbotorix thought so or not.

Arya was a little confused as to why they now called them selves the dharan empire but quickly dismissed it. After a few muttered words in the ancient language the spells arya had cast died then she rekilled the ball of fire Verna had sorrounding them in darkness. With her keen senses she knew she would be able to fight better than a mere sorceress in the dark.

Arya quickly ran around the barrier of air just to find herself sorrounded by them As fast as the air its sekf she swepped to the dround and through her acuit senses grabbed 3 pebbles then without a word was able to shoot one of the pebbles over the hair sheild with that she felt a drain in her energy.

-VERNA

Even though they were fighting in the dead of night with no light Verna knew everything that was happening thanks to her Han. Her han saved her at that time Arya shot a pebble with extreme speed and force above the air sheild giving Verna no time to sheild herself completly only enough to stop the full blow but it still slammed painfully into her leg. With a scream of furry she retaliated with a bolt of black lightning.


	3. Battle of Brutallity

Verna was surprised beyond belief. _What have I done?_ She prayed to creator for guidance.

Black lightning was casted with subtractive magic Verna only had addtivive. _But I did absord the han on 2 sisters one of them could have had the calling for subtractive_. Verna desperately hoped that was the case . She felt around with her Han to try and find Arya but before she could search to long she saw I glimmer in the darkness and shot a rock hard bal of air towards Arya.

-ARYA

It felt as though a brick hit her. By now Arya figured that Verna had some arcane form of magic. As the ball of air hit her Arya had been unprepared for it and was knocked back off her feet. When the bolt of lightning shot she had barley been able to dodge it in time the mysterious black bolt it had skimmed her arm making ppart of the sleeve disappear. With a mixture of curiosity and worry about his strange womens magic, Arya tossed the second pebble and shouted "Stenr Risa!" The pebble shot through the air only to be turned into dust by the Prelates magic.

At a loss of what to do Arya tied desperately to use her sword but it seemed as if the air itself was fighting against her. She had been unable to cast more than a few more simple spells and was mainly was forced to dodge or block Vernas magic. Arya was exhausted from the constant use of magic and speedy moves, she desperately pulled energy from the plants and small animals around her and screamed "Letta!" and then suprisingly Arya couldnt move.

-VERNA

"Letta!" Arya had yelled right after all the plants around her died mysteiously. Then Verna felt as if she couldnt move in the slightest that same moment Verna had encased Arya in rock hard air so she could move as much as Verna both stood there in silence unable to move Verna knew that she didnt have to move her body inorder to kill this creature with her Han. Before she could make up her mind Aryas eyes wavered and then fainted. The spell around Verna broke while the air around Arya remained as hard as ever.

The sun was rising the battle had lasted from nearly the middle of the night to dawn. Verna fell to the ground in was asleep before she knew it.

-Moi!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ok so im aware this chap is like half the size of my others but I don't know ran out of stuff to say for a battle.**

**I know this story realy fails compared to some other authors on here but im still practicing(this fanfic is my practice** **by the way) if you hadnt noticed Verna keeps recalling memories that involve confessors but no fear I am hear! I was planning on making this story pretty short because I want to get to my other one wich takes place before this MUHAHAHAHAHA! anyways I would love feedbak or any ideas you would like to throw in here tell me because im truthfully not sure where im taking this im just going with the flow/**

**OK thanks people for taking the time to read this and ill "talk" to you later!**


	4. Agreement and Surprise!

Both awoke at the same moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VERNA

Verna slowly gathered the heat in the air and placed a wall of fire between the two so as to protect herself from the elf.

Verna was to tired and underfed to fight anymore now she understood the way Zedd felt all the time. The bolt of the black lightning still troubled her greatly. At the time she was in immense pain from the pebble Arya had shot to her, And very agitated that she had no dacra to help her.

Vernas frustration was boiling she wanted to go home and knew this fighting was pointless. _It will kill us if we keep fighting this way!_ She decided that it be time Arya knew this to.

Verna saw the fine elves sword slice part way into the flame wall not a hands length away from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ARYA

Arya felt like she could fight no more. She was famished and had an amazing lack of energy.

When she stabbed the wall of flame hoping to kill the Emperors accomplice. The wall of fire flew towards her barely jumping out of the way in time, Arya slid to the grass below but out of the fires way. She was gasping on the ground and looked up to see her end.

_NO! I will not die like this if I do ill never har the end of it from eragon! _

When her head turned to see Verna groping to at her leg wear the pebble had shot her.

"Wait! This fight is pointless were both going to get killed this way!" Arya could tell the desperation in her voice. "Thorta du ilumëo..." Arya whispered to herself in an attempt to see if this women spoke the truth. The spell took almost no energy because there was no lie in what Verna had said.

"Then what do you suppose sorceress."

"We need to know what were fighting about and who we are and most important off all **where** we are and what were doing here."Verna replied there was pain in her voice.

"I Agree but if I suspect any tricks I will do my best to kill you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VERNA

Verna felt the hot glare from Arya who was still sitting on the ground in exhaustion. There was a numb sense of pain in Vernas leg and a pool of blood around her. She felt woozy from the loss of blood.

"Before we do anything though I think we need to heal ourselves"Verna stated indicating her leg

"OK but I am going to put shields up to protect my self from you"

"As I will"

Verna used her Han to extract the pebble in her leg then started the slow healing process. Her stomach growled and then she realized. _Where is that fog!_ She immediately used her Han to feel around and found an old man walking confidently towards the 2 of them. Arya straightened from her own healing to see the old man then threw the last pebble towards the man.

"NOOO! HES A FRIEND! Verna finally had started to regain her senses and realized that the elder walking torwards them was Zedd. With a titch of his finger Zedd turned it to dust. Arya hesitated maybe seeing if she trusted Vernas word. Verna tried to get up to hug the old man butwas still in to much pain to stand let alone walk.

"Bags women cant I leave you alone for a day without you gping and fighting with elves?"She couldnt help it. Verna smiled at his words. "Now where old man did you put my dacra?" She interagated him but before Zedd could reply Arya stood up and quickly asked "How do you know of the elves?"

"Why young elf I have a friend among them we have however not spoken in years. that lousy old rider is always busy with something"He smiled and then flicked his wrist to reveale a short knofe like item. "Heres your dacra I took all of the sisters I viewed them er...unnecccessary to have besides there a lazy way of working"

"Who is it that you know!" Arya seemed feirce

"Bags I already told you! The Cripple Who Is Whole of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MOI

**Ok I know my writing isnt all that great and confusing but I have all (or most) of this planned out in my head and ill try to explain it in the story.**

**About the whole confessors thing if I finish this story youll read about them in a diiferent story.(hopefully)**

**Ohh and I know with the whole fight it was a little random to throw subtractive magic in there but im hoping to go more in debt with that later and I know Arya coul have used the death words and killed verna easily but I wanted them to be on even terms no dacra and no death words as close to fair as I can get it right? Anyway I've ran out of stuff to yap about exept to say that Im planning on having Zedd in the rest of the story I know that was realy random but I have it planned out(I hope anyways lol) this story realy fails (its my paractice story) so I would love feed back and help... Alright peace!**


	5. info

"WHAT! How do you know of him!"Arya looked livid

"Well I dimly recall an old journey book in the First Wizards enclave, after a few weeks of communicating that way then I felt a surge of pain and awakineing in a large forest to be confronted by an old elf... Gilderan I think he was called, anyways he sommoned a dragon (quite beautiful actualy) and I finally met Oromis and Glaedr in person." Zedd speaked as if he was talking about the weather.

Before they could speak anymore Zedd confronted Verna "Well are you just going to sit there and let an old man starve or am I going to have to find my own food, why I've been watching you two fight that I forot breifly about my own hunger."

"You were there the while time!"Verna felt rage erupt "You just stood there while we hacked eachother apart!"

"Well technicclay speaking you werent hacking eachother apart and were never in any real danger, Young elf may I ak your name?"

Arya wa sligtly suprised but had been considerably kinder torwards the two since Zedd mentioned the elves. "Arya, Shadeslayer, but I am hardly young im over 70 years old"

"Yes but Verna hear is even older than you she around what? 160?"He smiled breifly as he saw Vernas glare "My but a shadeslayer thats awfully impressive,and arya did you notice how you werent able to use the death words?"After she nodded her head he kept rambling on " see Verna the was no real harm but back on the matter of iportance whats for dinner?"

"Well old man if you didnt notice theres a giant gash in my leg and shes lying on the ground in exhaustion but it looks for once that your going to have to get food for yourself."Verna said it as if that ended the matter. He did some quick healing on the two them enough to heal them completely then left them grumbling to himself as he went to fetch dinner

They sat around a fire Verna started while waiting for Zedd

"So do you trust us now Arya?"Verna questioned the elf.

"If the the old man-what is his name?"

"First wizard Zeddicus z'ul Zorander, but that old fool goes by Zedd" She replied Verba was finally warming up the the woman or elf.

"Well if he has passed the test by Gilderan the wise and is friends with Oromis and Glaedr then I trust him and if you to are friends then I too trust you."

"Will you tell me why you tried killing me?"

"You said that you and some man named richard worked for the empire"

"I never said that I said the D'haran empire was only dealing with minor problems and that Richard Rahl(zedds grandson) the leader the one born in phrophecy was the reason why you couldnt sense us with your mind."

After about a half an hour of the two talking and clarifying details Zedd finally returned with a rabbit and a couple lizards "Well no thanks to you two I was able to find a couple snacks,if you could even call them that"He mumbled the last bit to himself.

The "dinner" was the n engulfed in flame and a lizard each floated to Verna and Arya while Zedd mysteriously ended up with the rabbit

After they had all eaten up their food Arya was the first to speak

"Well do either of you have an idea as to where we are?"

"Well I've been thinking about that Verna spent 20 or so years traveling didnt you, Don't bother lying woman I know you did anyways do you recognize where we are?"

"No after all my travels I don't see anything that might help us clarify where we are."

"Bags well I don't recognze this place and I've traveled the Midlands but of course we are probably in alageisia"He looked hopefully to Arya who then pulled out a map

"She then pionted out 3 spots the first was north of the Hadarac Desert near Du Weldvarden and its great forest.

The second was south of The large dessert near the Beor Mountainsbut far from any cities

And th third was in a large open are between Uru bean and Woodark lake.

"We are most likely over here in this open plains I have seen fog over here before" Arya had pointed torwards the third area on the map

"Bags elf are you sreiuos we have to be that close to that accursed rider!"Zedd ecclaimed with anger. Verna had recently learned about the varden and elves war with Galbotorix and his empire they had clarified that the Dharan empire was completely different then Galbotorixes empire.

Arya seemed to trust them much more now then she did because she then told them about the Eldunari.

Verna ad been shocked to hear that and was growing suspicious as to why she trusted them so much just because Zedd had met an elf and a rider...

"Yes we are more likely here unless you saw the Hadarac dessert Du weldvarden or the beor mountains."

"Don't you think if I saw annything I would have told you?"It sounded more of an accusation than I question but Arya showed no emotion to it.

"Alright than were are we headed and what for? I have a funny feeling were not goimg to head for Uru baen."Verna chimed in.

" Well what cities are safe from the empire these days?"

'Well that we could either go northeast to Gilead for my fellow elves now own that city or we couls go southwest to the Varden in Feinster.

"Is Oromis with the Elves? I think we should go to whoever needs the most help but we need to find a way to get back and he might be the only one who can help us" Zedd reminded Verna of Richard right then.

Zedd saw that that was the wrong thing to say when he saw the look on Aryas face he knew something was wrong. "What is it my dear?"

"Hes dead he was killed by Murtagh a puppet of Galbotorix who the red egg hatched for." A single tear ran down Aryas face shining on her cheek as it fell to the ground.

Zedd looked upset about it while Verna sat there sadly staring at the fire.

"Well if the elves have finally come out of the forest then we would be more help to the Varden ."

Zedd looked as if the matter was settled then Verna started speaking again.

"What? Arent you going to try and find us a way home? If we knew how to travel between there and here we could bring more help for this war!"Verna was growing impatient of this chit chat.

"But Glaedr gave Eragon(the new rider ) his Eldunari in hopes that he will be able to help them out whenever they need it."

"And where are Eragon and his companion now?"

"In Feinster with the Varden."

"Then we best be on our way"


	6. Wanna continue this story?

A couple weeks later after swift travel and numerous soldiers they had encountered they finnally reached the Varden. It was a overwelming entry. The Varden ppeared to have hired their defenses because the Soldiers had shot arrows before they new who was coming by the time Zedd,Verna, and Arya had stopped the feirious soldiers and Arya was clarifying who they were then a marvelous blue dragon landed in front of them. By instinct Zedd and Verna grasped their han ready to strike is any harm came their way.

Before they could say a word a young elf jumped from behind it pulling out a sword that shone like the dragons scales


End file.
